When Worlds Colide
by Civilized Muppets
Summary: Rapunzel Corona. Merida Dunbroch. Hiccup Haddock. Jack Frost. The Kings and Queens of the Seasons. The Guardians of the Universes. They are the second most powerful beings in all the Multiverse. But when their double lives collide, how will they stay sane? Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. Time Travel. not like the other ROTBTD fics.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was slowly going insane.

The 'Guardians' decided that they knew everything about him, and that he was a kid with mediocre power and no family. And thus, he should stay at the North Pole, With no internet. And no T.V. And no phone service. No modern entertainment. They also decided that he had to be protected. So not only did he have to stay at the pole, he couldn't leave. He had to stay in this boring hellhole forever. Yay. Now, allow me to explain why the 'Guardians' were so very, very wrong.

Jack was not a child. While his time on this Earth only amounted to 318 years, and that was a young age for a spirit, his time on other Earths amounted to much more. And by that, I mean he's 5,736 years old. Even older than Sandy. Also, on almost every earth than the one he was one, he was a real potty mouth, and he threw raves. He also drank once a week. More if i was a bad week. Jack Frost was far from a child.

Secondly, he had more power than all of them combined. He wasn't just the spirit of winter like the guardians believed. He was winter's king. He held the Jewel of Winter, and shared the title of Second most powerful being in the universe with his siblings. Which brings us to our next point.

Jack had three siblings. Rapunzel, the Queen of Spring, Merida, The Queen of Summer, and, the youngest, Hiccup, the King of Autumn. He had a mother, his only superior, Mother Nature. He had a father, whose power was actually below his, The Man in the Moon. He even had a grandfather, Pitch Black. Or, as Jack calls him, Gramps.

Now, you may be confused. Jack and Pitch didn't hate each other. That whole 'Pitch tries to take over the world' thing was just so that Jack would be placed as a 'Guardian', giving him a high position in every inhabited Earth. The whole thing was planned by Manny. They're Damn good actors, don't you think?

And lastly, Jack did have a home. Earth Prime, the Earth all Earths come from. It was inhabited by the Elementals, with the Kings and Queens of the seasons, secondary only to Mother Nature herself, ruled. The Royals were responsible for bringing their season to every world in every universe. Yet, there were billions of them. How did they keep up, you ask? Simple.

They had portals that could take them to different places in the time stream. You need winter, 1,000 years ago? You need Summer 500 years into the future? You need Spring five minutes ago? You need Autumn during a war between China and Mongolia? No problem. Very easy, and very convenient.

These portals were also the reason Jack wasn't completely fucked. He had missed out on his chance to keep up with the orders, but if he got out of here soon, he may be able to catch up and still enjoy the holidays with his family. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that? he had been cooped up in the pole for a year. Not even Jack Frost is immune to cabin fever. So, later that day, he convinced North to let him go. And by convinced, I mean that Jack finally snapped and threatened him. As soon as North gave him the all clear, he speed toward the lake at such speeds that he probably broke the sound barrier. When he got there, He went straight to the middle, muttered a quick spell, and dove straight through the frozen surface and Into Earth Prime. Time to go home. To his _real_ home.


	2. Hiccup

He was contemplating leaving. going to the cove, through the portal , into Natures Palace and never coming back. He had a home there. A mother who was alive. A dad that actually gave a fuck about his existence. A grandfather who encouraged him to be who he was. And three siblings who were kind to him. However, they were majorly overprotective. The only reason they hadn't rained down hell upon Berk was that Snotlout only hit him in places he could easily conceal.

Until today.

It was his birthday, and unfortunately, His cousin was the only one who remembered. His only gift that year was a black eye. That was were Hiccup drew the line. He was leaving, today. He was going home, to his family, and he was going to enjoy the holidays.

Hiccup was getting seriously sick of this.

He was looked down upon by everyone. Snotlout even physically abused him. His own father didn't pay attention to him. Gobber was the only one who even gave a damn about what happened to him.

Well, Hiccup had had enough.

Because Hiccup was NOT useless. He was NOT a mistake. He was a King. And he was going home, where he would not only be treated like a King, but like an equal. Even Gobber didn't give him that.

That night, he went to the cove. He entered a small cave holding a mirror. He said one more silent 'Fuck you' to the inhabitants of the island, muttered a spell, walked through the mirror, and never looked back.


	3. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET. I REALIZED THAT I HAVE BEEN RUSHING THROUGH THIS. THUS, THIS STORY SUCKS ASS. I WILL REMEDY THIS IMMEDIATELY. I WILL BE REWRITING THIS. THE NEW STORY SHOULD BE UP SOON.**


End file.
